Arowana Lunch
by ASinkingFeeling
Summary: Callie has a craving for something special. Will Marie be able to keep up?
"It's a sunny day in Inkopolis, great weather for window shopping!" Callie reported. She and her cousin were doing their regular news broadcast, where they relayed important information to the populace.

"It's always sunny in Inkopolis," Marie replied dryly. As usual she was acting as the more down to earth squid.

"It's not always sunny," Callie argued. "Remember the downpour we had a few years ago?" The city had received a record 25 millilitres of rain, considered a freak of nature by scientists. Marie decided they had gone off topic enough and dropped it.

"Why don't we tell them which stages are open right now," she suggested.

"Of course, I'm getting to that! Let's unveil the current regular battle stages!" Arowana Mall appeared on the screen behind them. "I'm going here later!" Callie cheered.

"And now half of our audience is too." The screen behind them changed again to Blackbelly Skatepark.

"The last time I skateboarded I wiped out…" Callie recalled.

"The last time you drove you failed your driver's test." Marie rolled her eyes. It had gone a lot worse than that, but the details weren't something she'd say on television. After announcing the ranked battle stages, they started their conclusion.

"Until next time…" Callie started.

"Staaay fresh!" they cheered in unison. The red recording light switched off and they relaxed.

"Are you actually going to Arowana Mall?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, wanna come?" Callie offered. Marie huffed.

"Someone's gotta take you." They walked out of the studio. "Why do you want to go, anyway?"

"Lunch! I have the biggest catfish burger craving right now." They climbed into Marie's car. Traffic was light, and they got there quickly. Callie was about to rush out, but was held back by Marie.

"Hey, it might be a good idea to put our agent disguises on," she suggested. A pleading look passed over Callie's face, but she agreed.

"That would probably be a good idea." She pulled on a pink beanie and a pair of sunglasses, and covered her trademark tentacles with a pink trench coat. Marie put on a green hat with a white bandana over her mouth. She put on a trench coat as well, this one green.

"Now let's go get something to eat." They climbed out of the car and headed inside. There was a large crowd of squids by the entrance, cameras in hand. Callie and Marie squeezed through them, luckily not being noticed by anyone. Callie sighed.

"If I had my Carbon Roller on me we'd be there _so_ much faster." Marie gave her a look.

"And then we'd both be in jail."

"Why would you go too?"

"Because I'd be standing at the door Chargering everyone." A Squid Sisters fan elbowed her in the stomach, and her bandana was knocked loose. Her hand flew up and she caught it. "You should probably keep this in mind the next time you broadcast our travel plans." Callie turned to reply, but was caught in the face by a news camera. She yelped.

"Watch where you're pointing that thing!" she scolded to the cameraman, who just shrugged at her and moved on. "This is insane. We're never going to make it back in time for the next broadcast." It took them a few more minutes, but they finally made it through. Callie headed straight for Barnacle Burgers, home of the best catfish burgers around, while Marie turned instead to Pearl Pizza. They silently agreed to order and eat when they got back; staying at the mall any longer would most likely blow their cover.

"What can I get for you?" the cashier of Barnacle Burgers asked.

"Oh, I'll have a catfish burger," Callie replied. After a few minutes of waiting, he reached over the counter and handed her the meal. She could smell it wafting from the bag, but kept it closed. They met up in the middle of the food court.

"We should probably leave through the back door," Marie suggested. They headed to the alternate exit, keeping their heads down. The back exit was luckily empty, and they slipped out silently.

"Whew, glad we're out of there," Callie sighed. "Our fans aren't usually this rabid."

"We haven't had a public appearance in a while, they must be in withdrawal." They giggled. As they walked around the building, the sound of the crowd grew. After rounding the last corner, they knew why; there was a huge group of inklings surrounding Marie's car.

"Darn."

"What do we do?" Callie wondered.

"I don't think we have time to call a cab…"

"Do you have you're Charger on you?" Callie asked with a small smile. Marie frowned.

"You know we can't go splatin' them. We'd be in so much legal trouble." Callie shook her head.

"Okay, those fans are like salmon, right?" she tried to explain. Marie was confused.

"Uh, what?"

"They… Oh, wrong fish. Okay… Er, Those fans are like snapper. They're schooling fish."

"Are you going anywhere with this?"

"Yeah, just gimme a sec. If we lure them away, we can hop into your car and leave without worrying about getting trampled. We just need one of them to notice us."

"Totally unnecessary analogy, but I think I know what you mean. Why do I need my Charger though?"

"So you can get up this wall!" Callie patted the mall beside them. It towered high above them; trying to climb up a fire escape would take ages. Marie sighed.

"Okay, I'll get them away from the car. Just make sure they don't notice you!" She charged her gun and sent a line of ink up the side of the wall. She quickly swam up it and made her way to the edge. The cluster of fans still hadn't noticed her. "HEY, PEEPS, I'M UP HERE!" she yelled. All at once they froze and looked up. The silence didn't last long however, and they started running to the nearest elevator. Seeing her chance, Marie sent a shot of ink to the ground and jumped into it. Callie had already started the car.

"Come on Marie, we gotta go!" Marie scrambled to the passenger side door and climbed in.

"That actually worked…" Marie admitted. "Good idea." The car took off, narrowly avoiding a fire hydrant.

"See, I can come up with good ideas!" Callie chided. Marie was gripping her seat in terror.

"Slow down! Don't hit the pedestrian!" She was shaking in her seat when they arrived to the studio. "Good thing I didn't eat first," she mumbled as she got out of the car. Callie winked.

"You're still alive, right?"

"Ugh… I let you know in a bit."

* * *

 **AN**

 **So this is a fluffy little story I thought up a while ago. It's also my first Splatoon fanfic, so I'm not sure if I got Callie and Marie's characters right. Any input on that would be nice! :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
